


Guardian Spirits

by Only_here_4_Shidge



Series: Silent soulmates [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_here_4_Shidge/pseuds/Only_here_4_Shidge
Summary: Picking up where Any Last Words left off, what happens when the soul bonds are more complex than anyone realizes
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Series: Silent soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599712
Kudos: 20





	Guardian Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wasn't planning on continuing this one but I saw a prompt and this wouldn't get out of my head.

No one told Pidge it would be like this. She remembered protecting her team, her family, from the blast from the Robeast. Remembered the sound of something snapping in her neck then nothing. Next thing she knew she was standing outside her lion, watching as Shiro carried her limp body, watching as the Lions of Voltron bowed before a fallen paladin. As silent tears fell from her face she watched as tears fell from Shiro's as well. Her soulmate. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but she was nothing more than a ghost of what she had been. She looked around the crowded hangar an watched as everyone bowed their heads in respect, everyone but a petite woman she had never seen before.

She was standing beside Iverson, a comforting hand on his shoulder. She looked familiar but Pidge couldn't place her. She had bronze skin, a mane of dark curls, and large honey colored eyes. She was almost Pidge's height, with a slim build. She looked up and caught Pidge's gaze, giving her a mournful look. She felt herself drawn to the woman, when she got beside her she was greeted with a small smile. “Hello, Pidge.” Her voice was sultry with a slight latino accent. “My name is Adelita, we should talk.”

* * *

“So what you're saying is, that because we found each other before I died, and at least one of us recognized that we were soulmates, I'm now his guardian angel or something like that?” Pidge, as smart as she was, couldn't wrap her mind around it.

“I like to think of it as more of a protective spirit,” Adelita said as she leaned back against the wall, watching as Pidge paced. “Guardian angels, from what I believe, have more of a physical presence, while we, as spirits, have more of a spiritual presence. We cannot touch or interact with anyone,” her voice was wistful as she explained, “we can cause minor inconveniences as long as it’s called for.”

“What makes them be called for?” She couldn't imagine this sweet woman causing trouble.

“Why do you think you were always found _after_ you got the information you needed from Mitch's computers?” The answer she gave was so full of sass Pidge let out an involuntary snort of laughter.

“Wait, Mitch, as in Iverson's real name it Mitch? So you…..” she trailed off when she realized where she had seen her before. She was in a picture on Iverson's desk. It was a small picture, but it was there. Just as she knew there would always be a picture of her on Shiro's desk once he got his own office.

“So what all can I do now?” Pidge asked after a small pause, her voice brittle, and Adelita put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“We can watch, and we can offer comfort and support, which he will need right now more than anything.”

* * *

Shiro sat numbly on his bed, his flesh hand propped on his knee holding his head, his prosthetic holding a small green picture frame, a picture of Pidge looking out at him from the tear stained glass. Just as he felt the sobs turning into screams he felt warm slim arms wrap around him. He closed his eyes and felt someone press their lips to his temple and the arms wrapped tighter around him in a soothing embrace. Then he smelt it, a light minty scent mixed with the smell of singed wires. Pidge. He opened his eyes but there was no one there.

* * *

Pidge watched as life moved on around her. Matt had taken her spot as the green paladin and the war ended without her. No one forgot that without her sacrifice they all would have died, so they made a memorial for her. Her friends and family moved on and grew. Keith and Lance eventually married and adopted several children. Hunk settled down and started his own family. Allura and Coran and surprisingly Matt helped what was left of the Alteans settle on Earth.

Shiro remained on his own, when anyone asked if he was going to settle down and start a family he would just give them a small sad smile and shake his head. He was more comfortable running the Galaxy Garrison than starting a family.

Pidge often found herself sitting on the edge of his desk as he did paperwork, looking at the collection on picture frames around his office. There were dozens of different shapes and sizes, but only one green one that was the only one on his desk. Pidge knew Shiro thought the picture was his source of comfort, but when she could feel him getting stressed she would go to him and wrap her arms around him, placing a kiss to his temple like she had done countless times. Like she would do until they met again.

* * *

She had followed Shiro to the hospital and she could feel the panic coming from him as he drove. She had been following him through the halls when a call of her name had stopped her.

“Pidge?” The voice was full of grief and it made her jump and spin around, and when she saw Lance sprinting towards her she immediately knew what had happened, just not how yet.

“Oh Lance,” she murmured soothingly as he threw his arms around her, her hands rubbing his back soothingly as sobs wracked his lean frame. “Everything will be okay, just let me explain.”


End file.
